


Trish Goes Hollywood...But Not How You'd Think

by JKFic



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Fix-It, Gen, Not Kayfabe Compliant, One Shot, RPF, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKFic/pseuds/JKFic
Summary: Applying the tropeRichard Nixon the Used Car Salesman, what if Patricia Strategias did something else with her life?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1
Collections: WWE, Weird WWE





	Trish Goes Hollywood...But Not How You'd Think

While Patricia Strategias is studying biology and kinesiology at [York University](http://www.yorku.ca) in Toronto in 1996-1997, some particularly wealthy and generous alumni make a large contribution. This prevents a faculty strike, and Patricia chooses to complete her studies, eventually getting her degrees. She finds that kinesiology is used in motion capture special effects technology. This leads to her going to Hollywood and catching on with a special effects company. She becomes very successful and the company wins various special effects awards. Because she never becomes fitness model-turned-WWE-Diva "Trish Stratus," WWE never inflicts the "big ass" garbage on Molly Holly, and they never bring in the Diva Search Idiots and the Catalog Idiots (Road Warrior Animal's "glad-handing nonsensical douche-bag yes-man" brother found Kelly Kelly and Alicia Fox in the same swimsuit catalog, which is apparently what that moron considers "scouting talent."), plus wherever they found Lana, Summer Rae, Eva Marie, etc. As a result, WWE puts an emphasis on signing and pushing talented, trained experienced WRESTLERS and the Divas' locker room is much happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd been thinking of writing something like this for a while. I would have preferred that her life turned out like this instead. I am no fan and never will be. Trish Stratus will always be the most overpushed, overhyped, and overrated woman in wrestling. (Say what you will about Moolah, she truly dedicated her whole life to wrestling.) I had wanted to write a story applying the Nixon trope to different wrestlers, but, I knew I could only come up with brief studies.


End file.
